


Сцепленные зубы

by AgnessaAgni



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/AgnessaAgni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив умирает. Потом просыпается. И Баки умирает. Но не просыпается, и в новом мире Баки нет. И вообще никого нет из мира того, прежнего.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Часть 1  
Грёбаный Рип ван Винкль

Он умер. Это было медленно.  
А потом проснулся - быстро. Очень быстро. Раз - и свет. Он закричал - невесть почему, но так напугался своего болезненного надломленного крика, что тут же заткнулся.  
\- Тише, - сказали ему спокойно и уверенно. - Всё хорошо, капитан Роджерс. С вами всё хорошо.  
Тогда он сел и огляделся по сторонам. Была комната - сумрачная, тесноватая, уютно-безликая. С высоким узким окном, и шторы на нем колыхались от ветра. Под потолком вентилятор утомленно крутил лопастями.  
Женщина. Красивая, наверно.  
Радиоприемник потихоньку сплёвывал какой-то матч. “Рэйдер уже на третьей базе…”  
\- Где я? - спросил у женщины.  
\- В центре реабилитации в Нью-Йорке, - соврала женщина. Соврала?  
Подумал: летел вниз. В лёд и смерть. Падал. Нью-Йорк?  
\- Где я на самом деле?  
\- О чём вы…  
Удержал себя - не стоит снова кричать. Но неприятное заворочалось в районе желудка.  
\- Этот матч. Он был в мае сорок первого. Я ходил его смотреть.  
Женское лицо сделалось искренним и испуганным.  
\- Где я? Куда вы меня…  
Красный Череп. Поезд. Альпы. Баки мёртв. Пегги? Пегги Картер? Арены взорвались рёвом. Гудели автомобильные клаксоны.  
Стив побежал, ломая игрушечные, картонные стены.

***  
Мир изменился - большими буквами.  
Будто это всё объясняет.

***  
Олдос Хаксли был во многом прав.  
Первое, с чем сталкивается Стив в этом дивном новом мире - оглушительное одиночество. 

***  
Если ты родился в тринадцатом веке и ты, допустим, гончар, то и твой отец был гончаром, и дед, и твой сын, вероятно, будет гончаром. И если ты проспишь семьдесят лет и вдруг проснешься, то увидишь, что ничего не изменилось и ты по-прежнему можешь быть гончаром.  
В двадцать первом веке, как видно, не то. 

Глава 1

Стив обзавёлся блокнотом, а по утрам бегал в парке.  
В блокноте он писал: “Холодильник - штука знакомая. Хотя я помню и холодильные шкафы”.  
Или: “Бесплатная точка доступа? Радио?”  
Вообще же произошло вот что: Стива оставили в покое - “осваиваться”.  
“Еда стала вкуснее - раньше всё кипятили”.  
Откровенно говоря, он так и не придумал, с чего начать. Пробовал рисовать.  
“Карандаши теперь делают хорошие. Замечательная древесина, прекрасный графит. Приятно лежат в пальцах”. Но сами пальцы никак не приноровятся - слишком большие. Стив рисовал последний раз в те времена, когда эти пальцы были меньше и тоньше. Пришёл к выводу, что и мир будущего для людей его размеров не вполне… прилаживается. Ничего особенного - стулья под его весом не ломаются - просто немного неловко. Или, может, неловко потому, что не только пальцы помнят, что были меньше.  
“Психотерапевт, мисс Смит. Возможно, это не настоящая её фамилия”.  
Человек, который пытается залезть Стиву в мозги и искренне - вот ей-Богу! - считает, что Стив должен быть за это благодарен.  
“Читай, рисуй, больше гуляй, Стивен, - говорит она. - Я понимаю, тебе тяжело и, возможно, эта тяжесть кажется неподъемной…”  
“Да, мэм. Так точно, мэм!”  
Она уверена, что понимает. Пусть. Стиву бы ее уверенность.  
“Капитан Америка - плюшевая игрушка”. Видел в витрине магазина.  
Рано утром второго июня Стив отправился за молоком (двадцать три вида молока - серьёзно?! - теперь бывает кокосовое и даже соевое) в маленький магазинчик на углу Шестнадцатой и Двадцатой. Магазинчик был кусок прошлого - так сказал агент, отвечавший за обустройство Стива в новом мире. Конечно, в магазинчике не было всех этих умных штук, которые теперь всюду - видеооборудование, следящие устройства, что-то еще. Просто полки с простым и понятным товаром, под потолком вентилятор, с которым Стив ощущал глубокое духовное единение, и владелец магазинчика - возможно даже старше Стива. Ну, то есть - десятых годов выпуска. Нет, вряд ли.  
Но.  
Взял молока, вспомнил и прихватил хлеба.  
Увидел: на льду холодильника сбоку, у окна, лежат осьминоги и улитки в полосатых раковинах и рыбина размером со Стивову руку. Рыбина притягивала взгляд, и именно тогда Стив почувствовал легкое, ненавязчивое головокружение. Где-то тонко позвякивало.  
Когда рыбина дернула хвостом, а одна из улиток легко поднялась надо льдом и полетела - наконец-то сошёл с ума, понял. Вообще-то думал, что это произойдет раньше. Ещё когда оказался среди небоскребов и мигающих щитов, и гудели клаксонами автомобили. Когда оказалось, что на свидание опоздал на семьдесят лет.  
А теперь просто пошёл за улиткой, и вышел с другой стороны, и вдруг понял, что не знает этой улицы, и что это не Двадцатая, и что запутался. И магазинчик исчез, а улитка - нет, вот она, болтается перед носом.  
\- Тут человеку плохо! Эй!  
Это было не плохо. Нет. Просто очень странно. И сел на асфальт. А улитка пропала.

 

“Чернокожий может быть директором. Директором Щ.И.Т.а. Это здорово, не поймите неправильно. Но это удивляет”.  
Стив сел на койке и огляделся. Больничная палата, конечно. Очень бело и пусто. И жарко. Окно приоткрыто, но в нем только совсем чистое горячее небо, и ни намека на ветерок.  
\- Мистер Роджерс, - настойчиво повторил директор Фьюри, который… афроамериканец.  
\- Сэр.  
Этот человек всерьез носит кожаное пальто. Постоянно. Это нормально здесь, в будущем? Стив видел людей с розовыми волосами, да. Но кожаное пальто в такую жару?  
\- Отравление нейротоксином синтетической природы, неуточненным, - отрывисто сообщил директор Фьюри. Кажется, цитируя медицинское заключение или нечто в этом роде. - Галлюцинации и потеря сознания, остановка дыхания. Вам повезло, мистер Роджерс, что ваш сверхкрепкий организм сумел это всё каким-то образом переварить.  
Стив ощущал себя очень лёгким и очень горячим. Он не знал, что ответить, поэтому решил ждать, что ещё скажет человек в кожаном пальто. А тот нахмурился и сделался похож на сердитого осьминога (Стив не понял, откуда у него взялось это сравнение - просто всплыло; возможно, он всё ещё слегка не в себе; или не слегка).  
\- Вы ещё не знакомы с доктором Брюсом Беннером, мистер Роджерс, но, возможно, слышали о Халке. Слышали? Огромный зеленый парень? Неужели нет? Я предоставлю вам его личное дело. Потом. Сейчас вот что - его попытались убить. Подсыпали в чай нейротоксическое вещество неясной природы. Сегодня утром.  
Стив подумал, что сожалеет. И что, наверно, даже больших зеленых парней (кем бы они ни были) травить не стоит.  
\- Наконец, Тони Старк. Уж о нём-то вы читали? Миллиардер, любимец публики. Да о нём же во всех газетах пишут каждую неделю! Железный человек. Ну? Встречали упоминания? Ну, хоть так.  
Стив помнил, да: человек с бородкой. Бородка с человеком. Сын Говарда Старка. Глаза как у усталого клоуна. И вечный цирк вместо интервью.  
\- Его тоже отравили?  
\- Нет. Кибер-атака на его базы данных…  
Стив нахмурился, пытаясь понять.  
\- Компьютерная атака. Компьютеры, мистер Роджерс.  
Ах, да. Персональные компьютеры. Всё ясно. Ясно-понятно.  
\- Масса секретной информации.  
Голос чернокожего директора организации Щ.И.Т. умеет приобретать усталые и терпеливые интонации (так разговаривают с детьми и умалишенными).  
\- У нас есть все основания полагать, что покушения повторятся.  
Стив не очень хорошо понял, как это вышло.  
Но он согласился перебраться из своей маленькой, чуть пыльной и немножко похожей на дом квартирки куда-то в сияющие чужие выси. В сорок первом Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг нависала над Нью-Йорком со зловещей неотвратимостью. Теперь Нью-Йорк зарос этими небоскребами, и поэтому неба над ним не осталось (скребут небо до дыр, да?). Стива собирались запихнуть в поднебесье одного такого, и самого уродливого, кажется - “Башни Старка”.  
И запихнули.

***  
Стив обманул Пегги - проснулся во второй раз, уже без звона в ушах, и наконец признал: обманул. Не тогда, когда не пришёл в клуб “Аист” ровно в восемь в субботу. Гораздо раньше. Ещё когда Баки свалился в пропасть. Вообще-то Стив знал, что жить дальше, наверно, не очень-то получится, но продолжал вести себя с Пегги так, будто собирается прийти в “Аист”. Обманывал и себя, кстати.  
Оделся: футболка с изображением щита Капитана Америка (его собственного щита) и синие джинсы, какие носят теперь почти все мужчины. Одежду ему принёс какой-то очередной агент. Зачем щит?  
Потом, уже в салоне автомобиля, в компании директора Фьюри, до Стива начало доходить.  
\- Кому вообще понадобилось меня убивать? Меня и доктора… доктора Беннера? И…  
Взмахнул рукой, не находя слов.  
\- Хороший вопрос, - сказал Фьюри. - Странно, что вы не задали его раньше.  
В устах Фьюри “хороший вопрос” отнюдь не звучит как похвала. Наверно, Стив для него - нечто отсталое, старомодное, ископаемое. Он, в целом, прав.  
\- У меня до сих пор ощущение, что всё это происходит не со мной, - пробормотал Стив.

***  
Слабенькая, хрупкая женщина произвела на свет нечто такое же слабенькое и хрупкое. Но женщина - поэтому ей шли хрупкость и слабость (так считалось), а вот жить этому произведенному на свет недоразумению оказалось не очень. Больновато и обидно.  
Потом недоразумение сделалось значительно крупнее и тяжелее, но это - как намотать вату. Сердцевина прежняя, а прослойка чуть заглушает. Или оглушает, тут уж как придётся.  
Стиву сложно жить с такой сердцевиной, но счастье, что останавливаться и задумываться больше некогда.  
Только потом Баки падает.  
И Стив падает следом.

***  
У доктора Брюса Беннера оказался взгляд из тех, которые Стив уже встречал на войне. Война, помнит Стив, завершилась семьдесят лет назад, только если у людей до сих пор такие вот взгляды, то, значит, что-то идёт не так.  
Но рукопожатие надежное, крепкое. И волосы с проседью, и хорошая улыбка.  
\- Капитан Роджерс, - хорошим же, искренним голосом говорит Беннер. - Приятно познакомиться.  
И ничего больше не добавляет - ни про ожившую легенду, ни про тот - о, ужас! - музей, в который Стив ни за что не явится.  
А вот Энтони Старк (“просто Тони, кэп!”) не таков. Он сделан из клочков, осколков и стекляшек мозаики, скреплен довольно плохо и, вероятно, не так давно разбит и не слишком прочно собран назад - всё как на фотографиях из журналов и газет. И он совершенно не рад Стиву.  
Но это сын Говарда Старка, поэтому Стив старается улыбаться как можно более честно. Тони выстреливает словами со скоростью неплохой автоматической винтовки. И он-то припоминает и легенду, и музей, и то, что пролежать ледышкой на дне океана семьдесят лет - последние мозги отмёрзнут (у Стива складывается впечатление, что именно это Тони сейчас сказал, и он смотрит во все глаза - возможно, послышалось).  
Тони Старк избегает рукопожатий - Стива предупредили. Есть что-то настораживающее в людях, избегающих прикосновений. Но зато именно Тони берет быка за рога. Спрашивает:  
\- Ну, дедуля, как думаешь, кому ты успел перебежать дорожку за тот месяц, что оттаивал в двадцать первом веке?  
Стив растерянно улыбнулся - верно, его улыбка к концу разговора превратится в оскал.  
\- Я рисовал. Читал. Гулял в парке. Кормил уток.  
Фьюри куда-то исчез, а появился другой мужчина, белый, в костюме, при галстуке. Папки принес и аккуратно уместил на столе.  
\- Фил. Фил Коулсон, - вот он жал Стивову руку с жадностью. В церквях так тянулись к мощам святых, трогали, когда думали, что это поможет, исцелит, спасёт. Все типы улыбок в одной комнате, полное собрание.  
Ох, нет.  
Вот ещё: рыжеволосая женщина. Пухлые губы. Костюм не скрывает ни единой детали анатомии. Ей-Богу, Стив мог бы рисовать её обнаженной, немедленно. Её хочется рисовать. Стив оглядывает присутствующих и тихо себе кивает - их всех рисовать.  
\- Фил ещё не просил тебя подписать его карточки? - вместо приветствия интересуется женщина. - Наташа Романоф, и я слышала, что ты к нам прямиком из сороковых. Попробуешь поцеловать руку - лишишься глаза. Или обоих. Договорились?  
И вот её улыбка - ещё одна разбитая и склеенная. Но уже иначе.  
\- Так точно, мэм, - кивает Стив. - Что за карточки?  
Вообще Стив сперва подумал спросить, целовал ли ей руку Фьюри. Но - нетактично.  
А Фил явно смущен. Но карточки обещал показать. Коллекционные. Винтажные. С Капитаном  
Америка, Ревущими Коммандос и Баки Барнсом. Зря он это. И да, подпишет ли их Стив, раз уж об этом всё равно речь зашла? Старк всё это время хихикает - тогда его лицо странно и болезненно кривится.  
Почему в этой комнате нет ни одного счастливого человека?  
\- Господи, это так мило! - восклицает Тони Старк.  
Что - мило?  
Но врывается Фьюри, с еще одной пухлой папкой наперевес, и сует её Стиву, и Стив недоуменно заглядывает в неё…  
\- Вам знакома эта вещь, капитан? - интересуется Фьюри.  
Господи, это вовсе не мило.  
\- Лучше бы вы не трогали эту вещь, сэр. Лучше бы…  
\- Поздно. Тессеракт похищен, - отрубает Фьюри.  
Глава 2

Стив разговаривал с компьютером. Компьютера звали Джарвисом. Не компьютера - поправил себя - ИИ: искусственный интеллект.  
Разговор вышел такой:  
\- Капитан Роджерс, сэр.  
Стив заозирался по сторонам, пытаясь понять.  
\- Джарвис, моя управляющая программа. Он - искусственный интеллект, который я создал несколько лет назад, - хмыкнул Тони Старк. Стив почувствовал - жаркая волна омывает щёки.  
\- Искусственный интеллект, - повторил он.  
\- Именно. Он отвечает за всё в этом доме, поэтому - не стесняйся. Спрашивай у него всё необходимое, - подумал. Добавил: - И, дедуля, я слышал, что у тебя даже телефон в кармане прямиком из сороковых. Так что попроси Джарвиса, чтобы он научил тебя пользоваться Википедией, ок?  
Во-первых, в сороковые телефоны весили от пяти до двадцати фунтов и вряд ли подходили для ношения в карманах (и это не считая толстого длинного провода). Стиву же выдали совсем миниатюрный аппарат размером с его ладонь, с крупными удобными кнопками и горящим зеленым маленьким экранчиком. Во-вторых, Стиву двадцать пять. Сыну его давно умершего друга глубоко за тридцать, а ему всё ещё двадцать пять. Не “дедуля”.  
К счастью, с Джарвисом оказалось значительно легче. Замечательный, просто идеальный управляющий, если забыть, что он вообще не человек.  
\- Поверните в правый коридор, мистер Роджерс, и поднимитесь на лифте до тридцать пятого этажа. На нём располагаются апартаменты, предоставленные вам мистером Старком.  
В лифтах раньше играла музыка, и об этом внезапно захотелось сказать вслух. Однако промолчал. Дождался своего тридцать пятого этажа.  
\- Но это…  
У Стива перехватило в груди. Комната, вероятно, гостиная, способна была вместить - и вместить с комфортом! - всех Ревущих Коммандос вместе с джипами и, наверно, с “Харлеем” Стива, который теперь стоит в качестве экспоната в Смитсоновсском музее, в витрине (Стиву сообщили). И окно во всю стену - будто и нет никакого стекла, и можно просто шагнуть вниз. И…  
\- Это слишком…  
\- Дверь направо ведет в вашу спальню и рабочую зону, за крайней дверью слева душевая, а дальше - столовая. В кухонной зоне имеются необходимые продукты, но если вы желаете получать готовую пищу вместе с остальными гостями Башни, то можете спускаться в большую столовую на двадцать девятом этаже.  
Стив узнал, что гуверовские одеяла и гуверовская похлебка давно забыты, и в Америке больше никто не умирает от голода. Но это не отменяло того факта, что выделенная Щ.И.Т.ом квартирка вмещалась в спальню этих апартаментов. И ночами Стив подолгу маялся в предоставленной Щ.И.Т.ом кровати и не мог заснуть - будто лежишь на футбольном поле. Но это - нормальная обычная кровать и нормальная жизнь вне войны, к этому нужно было привыкнуть, просто привыкнуть, и Стив сцеплял зубы и лежал дальше. Как ему удастся заснуть здесь?  
\- Это слишком для меня, - сказал. - Слишком большое. Слишком роскошное. Ну, в тридцать втором году я думал, что бобы - ужасно вкусно, а в тридцать пятом мечтал о тарелке макарон со сливочным маслом - и чтобы можно было всегда получить добавки. И штопал Баки носки, потому что сам он… Господи, зачем я вообще это говорю и кому это нужно, чтобы...  
\- К вашему сведению, примерно об этом рассказывают на экскурсиях в Смитсоновском музее, мистер Роджерс.  
\- Вы… Джарвис, вы наблюдаете за мной? Можете видеть меня постоянно? В душе, в кровати?  
Потому что спать на футбольном поле под взглядом искусственного интеллекта - немного слишком.  
Кажется, обидел Джарвиса. Если ИИ умеет обижаться.  
\- В апартаментах отсутствуют камеры наблюдения, сэр. Гости Башни вправе рассчитывать на приватность и неприкосновенность своей частной жизни. Я веду наблюдение по внешнему периметру и отслеживаю жизненные показатели гостей с целью обеспечения общей безопасности. Но я ни за кем не подглядываю, мистер Роджерс, если вас это беспокоит.  
\- Простите. Я я выразился некорректно. Мне жаль, если я вас обидел.  
Джарвис не ответил, поэтому Стив подумал, что программа… ушла? перестала общаться? что?  
Он нерешительно подошёл к окну и принялся глядеть вниз, на муравьиное копошение внизу. Темнота, расчерченная светом фар и неоновыми огнями вывесок, казалась чем-то ненастоящим, не со Стивом происходящим. Может, что-то из кинематографа... Был ужасно долгий день с летающими улитками, отравлениями, знакомствами и похищенным оружием массового поражения. С тонной новой информации, досье и удручающим осознанием собственной беспомощности. Стива предупредили, что он будет ощущать разбитость и некоторую дезориентацию в течение какого-то времени - и вот сейчас он ощущал, да.  
И вдруг.  
\- Никто еще не просил прощения у меня, мистер Роджерс, ни один человек. Даже мистер Старк, хотя он и утверждает, что я абсолютно полноценная автономная личность, - Стив вздрогнул. - Я ни в коем случае не нарушу границ вашей приватности, мистер Роджерс, и ни в коем случае не обращусь к вам первым, моя звуковая система в ваших апартаментах активируется только после прямого обращения по имени. Разумеется, кроме экстренных ситуаций, связанных с угрозой для жизни. Включение и выключение света производится по голосовому сигналу, в рабочей зоне размещены персональный компьютер и краткое пособие по работе с ним. Доброй ночи.  
Стив кивнул. Глупо.  
Тридцатью пятью этажами ниже продолжалось копошение в густеющей темноте. Стив прошёл в “рабочую зону” и увидел знакомый агрегат на столе - такой имеется и в кабинете Фьюри. Трогать не стал.  
Душевая кабинка размерами напоминала ванную комнату на десяток солдат (Стива уже несколько беспокоила эта мегаломания владельца башни). И безумно чистая, кафельно-стерильная. Стив провел пальцем по ровной холодной поверхности стены. Вздохнул и - делать нечего - торопливо вымылся (горячая вода - роскошь и счастья, мимо которых так просто не пройдешь, что бы там ни думали себе люди будущего).  
Лёг на кровать размером с десяток футбольных полей. Неуверенно попросил, чтобы выключили свет. Свет покорно погас. От окна мерцало и переливалось. Края кровати терялись в сумрачных далях.  
Стив принялся думать.  
Когда Пегги Картер вошла в офицерский клуб, на ней было алое платье. Не то чтобы Стив никогда прежде не видел алых платьев. И губы она подвела алым, и они были у неё как цветок. Такую помаду Стив видел и раньше. Алые платья и алые губы не были редкостью в сороковые - была мода. На них. Но когда Пегги вошла, сам воздух замер. Наверно, что-то еще сделалось со временем, Стив не был необразованным деревенщиной и знал о мистере Эйнштейне и его теории. Время остановилось тоже, вероятно. Да что там время! Даже Баки, которого, как известно, невозможно было смутить или заткнуть (совершенно точно - нет), запнулся на полуслове.  
Что-то сделалось со временем и тогда, когда Баки летел и летел вниз. С пространством еще - не бывает таких глубоких пропастей, а ведь Баки в неё упал. И мать, если вспомнить, зарыли очень глубоко.  
Стив сел.  
Еще подумал и, взяв подушку и одеяло, перелег на пол. Тут же перестало казаться, что он упадет за ними следом.  
Стив вспомнил: у него был дом. Дом был убог, коричнев и отдавал удушьем, но по-прежнему оставался домом.  
Стив не хотел лежать на этом полу, а подушка пахла чем-то цветочным. Стив хотел сейчас, немедленно оказаться дома, даже если дом означал бы смерть (а он означал).  
Стив тихо завыл в подушку.

***

\- Мистер Роджерс! Мистер Роджер, пожалуйста, просыпайтесь, - бубнили над ухом.  
В глаза светило солнце. Упирался носом в стекло окна и вниз по-прежнему уходили тридцать пять бесконечных этажей. Отлежал левую руку, и та онемела.  
\- Мистер Роджерс! Взрыв на четырнадцатом этаже в лаборатории мистера Старка. Пожалуйста, покиньте помещение с помощью лифта номер тридцать четыре. Пожалуйста, покиньте помещение.  
Стив сбросил душное, липкое от пота одеяло и подскочил.  
\- Взрыв? Есть пострадавшие?!  
\- Пострадавшие на настоящий момент отсутствуют, однако вы должны немедленно покинуть помещение. Пожалуйста, проследуйте к тридцать четвертому лифту.  
Стив, несколько расслабившись, кхм… проследовал.  
\- Лифт остановится на третьем этаже, затем вам потребуется выйти и пройти по второму справа коридору до лестницы, и уже по ней спуститься во внутренний двор башни.  
Тут только Стив понял, что сглупил - нужно было прихватить ботинки. И футболку. И переменить пижамные штаны на джинсы. И всё это Стив думал, пока лифт ужасно медленно вёз его вниз. Но теперь поздно было возвращаться назад. Страх не появился - раз никто не пострадал, то и волноваться не о чём. За себя совершенно немо и тоже нестрашно.  
Лифт остановился. Пахло гарью, копотью, но несильно. Какая-то рыжая худая женщина, вся из углов, спешила навстречу, тоже к лестнице, вероятно, и растерянно улыбнулась Стиву.  
И тогда со всех сторон полетело. Мелкое. Неприятное, едко жалящее обнаженную кожу спины.  
Женщина вмиг покрылась ржаво-красными пятнами, и Стив понял - кровь. По ним стреляют. Женщина завизжала, закрывая лицо руками, а Стив схватил женщину в охапку, закрывая собой и помчался к лестнице. Женщина трепыхалась. По плечами било.  
Но нет же, не кровь.  
Стив начал догадываться, что это не пули. Иначе было бы больнее. И женщина бы уже не визжала. Была бы мертва.  
Это...  
\- Джарвис! - заорал он. - Доложите обстановку!  
Джарвис молчал.  
Лестничный пролёт. Ещё пролет. Стив почти ничего не видел, в воздухе мельтешило. Гарью тянуло сильнее. Било по плечам. Женщина всхлипывала.  
Вылетел во двор и разом ослеп - от сияющего, палящего солнца; и оглох - от шума. Смеха.  
Смеха.  
Тогда осторожно отцепил от себя и поставил женщину на землю. Рыжую женщину, с ног до головы расцвеченную рыже-красной краской. Увидел свои руки - в росчерках синего, белого и, опять же, красного.  
Смеялись люди: изгвазданный в саже и дерганый Тони Старк; испещренный зелеными кляксами доктор Беннер; еще какой-то незнакомый Стиву мужчина, синеглазый и коренастый, похожий чем-то на воробья. Была еще Наташа Романоф, тоже в рыжих потёках, но не смеялась. Пожалуй, с таким видом. как у нее, объявляют о начале войны.  
А в смехе явственно ощущалось истерическое.  
\- Что? - спросил Стив, переглядываясь с ошарашенной женщиной.  
Старк попробовал было что-то объяснить, махнул рукой. Доктор Беннер всхлипнул в последний раз, а потом строго сказал:  
\- Это совершенно не смешно, мистер Старк. Абсолютно.  
И свёл испачканные зеленью брови над такой же зеленой переносицей.  
\- Тони! - сердито прищурилась рыжая женщина. - Что ты опять натворил? Ты вообще спал этой ночью?!  
Стив ощутил, что мир вокруг как-то неустойчив. Старк наконец отсмеялся и проникновенно сообщил (прижав ладонь к груди):  
\- Пеп, дорогая. Оно само взорвалось. И, честное слово, наверно, это Джарвис что-то перепутал! Я не помню, чтобы писал подпрограмму, предполагавшую бы закидывание вас шариками с краской в случае срабатывания пожарной сигнализации. Но погляди, нашему кэпу явно идет быть звездно-полосатым! И он так героически тебя спасал!  
\- Сэр, - раздался откуда-то сверху голос компьютера Джарвиса. - Прошу меня простить, но имеются имеются задокументированные доказательства того, что упомянутая программа была написана именно вами после употребления четверти бутылки скотча, в половине третьего утра, и тогда же интегрирована в мои подсистемы. Вопреки моим протестам, смею заметить. Вы громко смеялись и уверяли меня, что будет весело. За два с половиной часа до перегрузки системы охлаждения и её взрыва. И, опять же, если будет позволено: капитану Роджерсу весело не было. Для него война закончилась несколько месяцев назад. Сэр.  
Стив сошёл с ума и попал, куда и следовало - в бедлам.  
И за него только что заступился компьютер Джарвис. Только он ошибся - у Стива война ещё не закончилась.

***  
Приблизительно через полчаса возбужденным разноцветным людям было позволено возвратиться в здание и продолжать свои занятия. Беннер с энтузиазмом сообщил, что его заждался анализ данных по всплескам гамма-излучений - это должно будет помочь в поисках пропавшего оружия. И с тем же энтузиазмом зевнул. Наташа Романоф объявила, что после такой недельки, какая ей выдалась, убила бы Старка, если бы он не обеспечивал её “снарягой”. А так - пусть живет пока. Синеглазого мужчину звали Клинтоном Фрэнсисом Бартоном, и он тоже готов был убивать. За ночную побудку, именование полным именем, синюю краску на плечах и отвратительно яркое утреннее солнце. Но Стиву улыбнулся и крепко пожал протянутую руку. Агент Щ.И.Т.а, лучник, приятно познакомиться с Кэпом Америкой. А бежал ты красиво, да. И как тебе, кстати, двадцать первый век? Ну, если не обращать внимание на Старка?  
Наконец, худенькая рыжая.  
\- Вирджиния Поттс. Но зовите - Пеппер. Меня все так зовут.  
Упрямая - это видно. Прозвище подходит. Стив думает: вот еще один, новый, тип женщины, еще одна улыбка. Искренняя, безо всякого сомнения. Настолько, что должно мешать в жизни, наверно.  
\- Я исполнительный директор “Старк Индастриз”, Тони передал мне управление компанией в прошлом году.  
Трёт лицо, размазывает краску.  
\- Он такой лентяй. И безумно безответственный к тому же.  
\- Эй-эй! - машет руками Старк. Пеппер прекрасна в своей рыжине и золоте солнечного света.  
Стив улыбается. Стиву почему-то ужасно одиноко теперь, когда оказалось, что ничего по-настоящему серьезного не случилось, и все разошлись по своим важным и нужным делам во благо мира.  
Они тут все довольно поломанные, эти люди, и даже эта Пеппер Поттс - но они есть друг у друга. 

***  
Половина шестого утра. Самое время для пробежки.  
Стив, откровенно говоря, не очень уверен, что стоит покидать Башню. Его уже пытались убить, а он даже ничего не заметил.  
Но солнце ужасно светит. Он спросит у Джарвиса, где здесь можно пробежаться.

***  
Воздух нынче чище, чем прежде. В тридцатые в Бруклине воздух был густо заваренной кашей из кирпичной пыли, дешевого горохового супа и гуталина. Он липко оседал в легких и там клокотал (но тут, возможно, дело было в Стивовой астме), зато всегда было известно, когда у соседей на ужин курица, а на кондитерской фабрике сожгли патоку. Теперь приняли какие-то законы, которые запрещают сбрасывать отходы производств в атмосферу, да и сами производства сделались более экологичными (понятие “экологичности” пока ново и не вполне понятно Стиву, но ему нравятся люди, которые спасают китов).  
Этот нынешний воздух в меру свежий, совершенно прозрачный и очень пустой. Бессмысленный. 

Стив приметил чернокожего парня еще на втором круге. Тот явно выдохся, но упрямо продолжал бежать еще круг или два - ужасно медленно, Стив пробежал мимо раз двадцать. Впрочем, одернул себя, когда-то дохляк-Стив не осилил бы и круга.  
\- Эй, приятель! - окликнул Стива парень, теперь уже в изнеможении привалившийся к могучему стволу дуба и обмахивавший своё распаренное лицо полотенцем. - Ты, типа, схалтурил вот сейчас? Двадцать километров за тридцать минут? Неважно стартовал, серьёзно! Ну, как так можно? Давай-ка на штрафной круг! О, уже сбегал? Ну, силён!  
Стив удивленно рассмеялся и протянул парню руку.  
\- Роджерс. Стивен.  
\- Да уж узнал, - хмыкнул парень. - Сэм Уилсон. Уж поверь, Кэпа Америку ни с кем не спутаешь!  
Рукопожатие оказалось надежным, крепким, успокаивающим, а вот взгляд у Уилсона - пронзительно умным. До неприятного. И очень знакомым. Да что ж такое, подумал Стив. Война людей вообще никогда не обходит стороной?  
И да, Сэм понятливо кивнул.  
\- Пятьдесят восьмая часть, воздушно-спасательные. Сейчас с ветеранами работаю, типа мозгоправа. Тут, недалеко. Работёнка та ещё, но чувствуешь, что вроде как при деле. А ты как? Обживаешься? Привыкаешь помаленьку?  
\- Да, - сказал Стив. - Обживаюсь.  
Как-то так вышло это сказать, что даже сам себе не поверил.  
Ну и Сэм тоже не поверил.  
\- Ясно. Шумно, людно, непонятно. Вчера война, сегодня - это. Я понимаю. Иной раз проснёшься и лежишь, ждёшь взрыва. А его всё нет. А ты всё лежишь. Потом соображаешь, что надо бы спать, и пытаешься спать. И всё равно ждёшь взрыва или выстрелов, чего-нибудь. Так?  
Стив пожал плечами. Пустой свежий воздух приятно холодил мокрые плечи.  
Небо утреннее было страшно прозрачное, совсем бесцветное и уже жаркое. Гудели автомобили, где-то далеко выла сирена.  
\- Одиноко. Все умерли, - очень тихо ответил. За шумом города, может, и не расслышится, а сказать нужно было.  
Сэм - вот счастье - промолчал. Что-то шуршало в траве рядом с его ногой, и Стив взялся приглядываться - уже пожалел, что сказал, и следовало бы извиниться и пробежать еще кругов десять. Прочистить мозги.  
В траве же суетились. Было какое-то круглое тельце, зеленовато-коричневое, будто у жука-переростка, и что, в будущем в траве суетятся жуки-переростки размером со Стивову ладонь? Наклонился. Нахмурился.  
Из травы глядела маленькая головка на длинной шее. Глядела с любопытством и без испуга.  
\- Черепаха, - недоверчиво пробормотал Стив.  
\- Черепаха, - согласился Сэм. - Их частенько, знаешь, сюда выкидывают. Купили, наигрались, надоела. Пришли в ближайший парк и выпустили.  
\- И они выживают?  
\- До первых холодов. Сам понимаешь, у нас тут не Флорида.  
Черепаха с интересом разглядывала Стива, Стив разглядывал черепаху.  
\- Значит, она погибнет?  
\- Если никто не подберёт. Иногда берут для школ, иногда какие волонтёры спасают. Ребята из ветеранского центра забрали себе парочку. А так…  
Стив мучительно раздумывает. Наверно, раздумья нарисованы у него на лице. Наверно, это родом из детства - потребность оставить себе бродячего щенка. Наверно, он жалок. Он хочет, чтобы в его квартире ещё кто-то жил. Черепаха? Серьёзно?  
Серьезно, думает Стив. Глупо, но серьёзно. Он хочет взять эту черепаху. Он спросит у Джарвиса, как за ней ухаживать. Если она всё ещё жива в парке, наверно, он справится. У него, конечно, намечается очередное спасение мира - не то чтобы он был против. И Фьюри от него теперь точно не отцепится. В квартире. выделенной Щ.И.Т.ом, всегда очень тихо. А денег, которые лежат на его счёте, наверняка будет достаточно, чтобы прокормить такую кроху.  
Теперь на Стива внимательно смотрит Сэм, и щёки делаются горячими. Черепаха шуршит, разгребая траву.  
\- А знаешь, ты мог бы её взять. Ну, знаешь, от Капитана Америка все ждут чего-то подобного - спасать котят и переводить через дорогу старушек. Давай, Стив, бери. Кто, если не ты?  
Сэм улыбается и почти даже смеётся. Он, конечно, понимает. Всё понимает, и разделяет, и вообще - видит Стива насквозь. Кажется, он хороший мозгоправ. И тоже лежит по ночам в одиночестве.  
Такая ответственность.  
Черепаха под пальцами твердая и теплая, нагретая.  
Тут же звонит телефон - высокий птичий писк.  
\- Капитан Роджерс! - рявкает в трубку Фьюри. - Возвращайтесь в Башню. Вы нам нужны! Немедленно!


	2. Chapter 2

Через три часа бушует море и ветер хлещет в лицо. Небо свинцово-тяжёлое, говорить невозможно - вот-вот грянет шторм. Только предплечье приятно оттягивает щит, а костюм сидит на Стиве несколько непривычно, но - костюм. Фил Коулсон сказал, что приложил руку к разработке нового дизайна. Стив не знал, чем старый был так уж плох. Возможно, напоминал о временах, когда Стив выступал с кордебалетом, не только ему самому?  
В любом случае. Волны, ветер, платформа посреди моря. Техника переменилась. Самолеты похожи на самолеты только отчасти, вертолеты - что-то совершенно новое. Возможно, он о них слышал году в сорок третьем... Строевой бег остался прежним.  
\- Там, - говорит доктор Беннер и машет рукой. - Примерно в пяти километрах от платформы.   
Доктор Беннер считает, что всплеск гамма-излучений, ассоциированный с тессерактом, произошёл в этом районе. Он также полагает, что всякое отсутствие намеков на какую бы то ни было активность в квадранте говорит лишь о том, что кое-кто умеет хорошо прятаться. Возможно, кое-кто использует технологии, сходные с технологией маскировки квинджетов (что такое “квинджет”, Стив уже знает; именно на нём Стива доставили на платформу; квинджеты вызывают восхищение).  
Поэтому Стиву и выдали щит. И облачили в костюм.  
“Разведка боем” - так велел называть готовящуюся операцию директор Фьюри. Стив всегда считал, что “разведка боем” - это когда никакого нормального плана нет. Впрочем, он готов. Он всегда готов.  
Тут еще Наташа Романоф, позывной у нее - Чёрная Вдова. Такой маленький, но смертоносный паучок. Она действительно в чёрном и действительно выглядит маленькой, но смертоносной.  
Доктор Беннер выглядит безобидно (его личное дело Стив тоже видел, и зеленое существо, в которое доктор Беннер способен превратиться, весьма впечатляет). А у Тони Старка огромный металлический костюм, блестящий и раздражающий. Погремушки для младенцев, внезапно приходит в голову, делали тоже желто-красные и всяких других безумных расцветок. А потом краска облазила.  
У Бартона черный большой лук, который всем собой кричит, что вот оно, высокотехнологичное будущее, наступило.  
Стив обеспокоен - он пока не знает сильных и слабых сторон тех, с кем ему предстоит проводить боевую операцию. Он вообще не знает людей, с которыми ему предстоит сражаться бок о бок. Свою прежнюю команду он знал.  
Потом понимает: команду? серьёзно?  
Но.   
Доктор Беннер говорит:  
\- Я почти уверен. Четыре с половиной километра на северо-восток. Мы ничего не увидим, нужно… прощупать? потрогать?  
\- Разведка с помощью дронов подойдёт? - деловито осведомляется Фьюри.  
Дроны - маленькие радиоуправляемые боевые вертолеты.  
Доктор Беннер думает. Тони Старк тоже думает. Довольно долго.  
\- С одной стороны, дроны привлекут к себе ненужное внимание, если Беннер прав, и там действительно что-то есть. С другой - а что нам ещё остается? - отвечает наконец Старк.   
Дроны - лёгкие и серебристые - стайкой поднимаются с платформы и улетают. Стив смотрит на них: похожи на чаек, но ни одна чайка (разве совсем сумасшедшая) в такую погоду не полетит. Он доверил найденную черепаху заботам Джарвиса, и это не то, о чём он должен сейчас думать.  
\- Вот они летят, летят… - сосредоточенно шепчет Беннер. - Летят…  
Потом - пропадают.  
\- Блядь! - сообщает Тони Старк. Стив с ним согласен по существу.  
Один за одним гаснут маячки.  
\- Картинку! - требует Фьюри.  
Кусок серой платформы - копии той, на которой стоит сейчас Стив. Мокрая от дождя, а в центре светится синее - это синее снится иногда Стиву в кошмарах. Тут же пропадает. Сменяется чернотой, когда обрывается связь с дронами.  
\- Вот! - кричит Беннер. - Это оно!  
\- Какое-то защитное поле, - бормочет Старк. - Гасит сигналы. А они теперь знают, что мы их нашли. Считайте - стоим голыми на крыше Башни и горланим песни.  
\- Что?  
\- А, не бери в голову. У нас есть минуты три, чтобы предпринять что-нибудь самим, пока не предприняли они.  
Стив смотрит на застывшую картинку - платформа, синий куб, люди в черной форме: мужчины и женщины, вооружены.   
\- Это ловушка, - говорит. - Мышеловка.  
\- Разумеется, это мышеловка, - соглашается Фьюри. - Но Капитан Америка - довольно мускулистая мышь. И Железного Человека так просто не разжуешь.  
\- Это ловушка для… ловушка для героев, они нас знают, и знают, чего от нас ждать.  
\- Предлагаете отступить, капитан?  
\- Две минуты, - напоминает Старк. - У тебя есть предложения, кэп?   
Стив мучительно размышляет. Он тут никого толком не знает. Никогда не видел Старка в бою. Наташа Романоф - профессионал, это Стив видит. И её дело читал внимательно. Клинт Бартон кажется надежным. Доктор Беннер - загадка. А вот себя Стив знает хорошо.  
\- Предлагаю отправить меня на разведку. Полагаю, можно подобраться поближе на этом вашем невидимом механизме, квинджете. Если дроны сумели преодолеть маскировочную завесу, смогу и я. Так ведь?  
\- Глупее давненько ничего не слышал: отправлять человека одного чёрт знает куда, без прикрытия, без возможности экстренной эвакуации, - вдруг подает голос Бартон. - Без обид, кэп.  
\- Раньше такое называлось разведкой. И: глупее только - отправлять группу людей без прикрытия и возможности эвакуации, так ведь?   
\- Таков и был первоначальный план - если вы помните, капитан, - тихо и доброжелательно замечает доктор Беннер. И улыбается этой своей печальной доброй улыбкой. - “Разведка боем”. Поэтому я, пожалуй, отправлюсь с вами. Нам всё равно придется туда лезть, вы же понимаете? Лучше, если кто-то прикроет вам спину.  
\- Он прав, кэп, - сообщает Наташа. - Ты ведь ещё не подписал карточки Коулсону? Он тебе не простит, если ты полезешь туда один.  
Что-то в Стиве теплеет.  
Бартон придвигается ближе и как-то по-особому перехватывает лук.  
\- У меня новая модель репульсоров, если кто не заметил, - хмыкает Старк. - Надо опробовать.  
\- Хорошо, - говорит Стив. - Хорошо. Тогда следует заходить с разных сторон, верно? Мы можем определить границы платформы? Мы её не видим, но… эхолокация? Асдик (*)? Такие были еще в моё время.  
\- Да-да, разумеется.   
\- Так вот, заходим с четырех сторон. Мисс Романоф и мистер Бартон - с запада…  
\- Боже, никаких “мисс” и “мистеров”, от тебя воняет нафталином!  
\- Что? А. Так вот…

***  
Что не меняется, так это война. А, и вес оттягивающего руку щита.   
Стив прыгает. Ему кажется - в бушующее море. Начинавшийся шторм вошел в полную силу. Стив уже вымок в своем непромокаемом костюме.  
И нет - не в море.  
Пригнулся и побежал. Врезался в толпу. Стреляли. Уворачивался. Пытались сбить с ног. И да. он помнил, что всё это - ловушка.   
\- Чёрная Вдова? - позвал.  
\- На позиции, кэп.  
\- Бартон, Старк, Халк?  
Впрочем, Халка видел. Такого попробуй не увидеть. Мелькала, досаждая, тень. Длинноволосый какой-то и в черном. И в маске. Попытался отбиться щитом. Щит тот поймал. Отшвырнул назад.  
Потом сообразил - куда-то теснят, подталкивают. Ловушка для мускулистых мышей. Волосатый отчетливо теснил. И Стив поддавался, потому что - что ещё оставалось. Надо было выяснить. И волосатый вызывал чувство тревоги, которую никак не удавалось за спешкой осознать.  
Дотеснили.   
Стало синее, сияющее. Оно тянуло и манило. Такое уже держал в руках. Хотелось прикоснуться ещё. Хоть разок. Синее-синее, как небо.  
Звуки пропали. И люди тоже.  
Стив стал один перед синим кубом. Синий куб нашептывал. Обещал. Что всё будет хорошо. Что Стив больше никогда не будет одинок. И в груди перестанет болеть. Что Пегги - где-то там - жива. И поезда в Альпах не было. И можно будет возвратиться домой. И...  
Стив с трудом помнит - самолет, Красный череп, ледяная вода. Как же больно было в ней тонуть!  
Нет, шепчет куб. Забудь. Не было. Не было и не будет. А станет…  
Войны не было. Никто не умирал.  
Нет, тогда отвечает Стив. Трёт грудь, в которой холодно. Трёт лицо.   
Куб шепчет.  
От шепота подташнивает. Стив ужасно хочет верить. И в Пегги, и в Баки. В Баки даже больше. Потому что Баки так кричал, когда падал. Так страшно кричал. Это нельзя забыть.   
И вот ещё.  
Сломалась в Стиве. Верилка. “Всему верить - верилка сломается”, - дразнил Баки в детстве. Стив тогда был ужасно доверчив. Теперь уже нет.  
Стив трёт лицо. Холодно.  
Куб сияет.  
Шепчет, но совсем неразборчиво. Заманчиво.   
Наташа Романоф стоит метрах в десяти с пустым лицом. Халк - громадина - пускает слюни и шевелит губами. Клинт Бартон выронил лук. Тони Старк в броне, лица не видно.  
Им всем шепчут - понимает Стив. Соблазняют. Ломают. Обещают. Вот в чём ловушка - собрать целую команду супер-людей.   
Шепчет. Томительно и сладко. Застит. Кружит голову. Стиву хочется поддаться. В голове - сладкий туман. Сладкий, как нынешний горячий шоколад, и такой же липкий.  
Мысли медленные.  
Куб шепчет.  
“Если сейчас швырнуть щит, то оно взорвется. Взорвется, полетят осколки”.  
Хватать Романоф. Толкать Старка. Халк? Халк отпрыгнет? Он так может? Что делать с Бартоном? Он дальше других.  
Романоф или Бартон? Обоих не удастся.  
Шепчет куб. В голове - так же сладкая муть.  
Может, Бартон успеет сообразить. У него же опыт. Но Романоф самая хрупкая. Наверно. Её бросить нельзя.  
Думает. Долго думает. Мысли плывут, как снулые рыбы.  
Решается.  
Бросает щит. Бежит. Успевает - почти. Романоф отбивается. Толкает Старка, и тот взмывает куда-то вверх. Халк ревёт. Осколки летят. Бартона Стив увидеть не успевает. Падают с Романоф за борт. Спину обжигает огнём, а потом заливает ледяной солёной водой. Последний, о ком думает Стив - почему-то Баки. Может, потому что он тоже упал куда-то глубоко.  
Или…  
Недооформившаяся мысль так и не оформляется.

***  
Проснувшись, Стив подумал, что он - черепаха. Распластан на животе и не может перевернуться. Да, и ещё одна черепаха была однозначно, но когда? Нахмурился. Черепаха в основании мира? Возможно, Стив - такая черепаха, поэтому настолько болит спина. Оттоптали семь миллиардов людей.  
\- Лежи спокойно, кэп, у тебя на спине тридцать один шов. Док говорит, через пару дней будешь как новенький, но сейчас лучше не дёргаться.  
Стив аккуратно перекатил голову и увидел Старка.  
\- Романоф говорит, ты её спас.  
Стив издал неопределенный (даже для него самого звук).  
\- Видимо, и меня тоже.   
Стив попробовал устроиться поудобней.  
\- Это был какой-то вынос мозга. В смысле - мозг мне эта штука вынесла. Обещала… Бред какой-то, как я мог на это всё купиться? Но - как баран. Ничего не помню, ни о чём не думаю. Только пялюсь. А она зовёт.  
Потом:  
\- Скажи, что это твоя суперсыворотка. Чувствую себя слабаком. Наташа, кажется, тоже. Беннер медитирует.  
Стив попробовал пошевелить плечами. Вышло не очень.  
\- Просто… я не очень доверчивый. Разучился, - сообщил он Тони. Потом вспомнил и охнул: - Моя черепаха! О моей черепахе позаботились?! Она же...  
\- Лежи. Лежи, капитан! Твоя черепаха в порядке. И ты будешь в порядке, если ещё поспишь.  
Стиву показалось, что разговаривают с ним ласково. Пригрезилось, решил он. Чтобы Старк - и ласково? Но глаза уже закрывались.  
\- Бартон в порядке? - сквозь дрёму успел спросить он.  
\- Да, оцарапало плечо, а так - норма. Ты тут у нас один потерпевший. Наташа обещала надрать тебе задницу, кстати. За ненужный героизм. Эй, Кэп, ты уже отъезжаешь?  
На том Стив и заснул. Снились ему Бартон с пустыми глазами и громящий какое-то здание Халк, потом, без перехода, новый знакомец Сэм Уилсон, зачем-то швыряющий Романоф в воду.  
Чушь.

***  
Меж тем, Тони много чего в своей жизни не понимает (гениальность не дает понимания во всех областях знаний - только в некоторых). Хуже всего Тони даются социальные взаимодействия. Особенно когда Пеппер велит “быть хорошим мальчиком”. Нет, серьезно, эта женщина умеет сделать так, чтобы Тони чувствовал себя глупо до безобразия.У Тони - костюм, у Пеппер - такая вот суперспособность.  
И вот она говорит:  
\- Будь с ним поласковее. С Капитаном Америка, я имею ввиду. Представь, если бы ты проспал во льду семьдесят лет, проснулся, а вокруг всё переменилось.  
О. Тони представлял! Его отец немного двинулся умом на этом самом Капитане Америка. Стив был то, Стив был сё. И комиксы. Все официальные выпуски. Капитану Америка что? Он уже умер (так думал Тони, так думал его отец), а вот выслушивать всю эту героическую чепуху приходилось живым. А живые до мёртвых, как известно, не дотягивают. Мёртвые и умнее, и добрее, и смелее, и красивее.  
И любимее. Кажется.   
Тони ненавидел Капитана Америка. Тони восхищался Капитаном. Тони ему завидовал. Больно и люто завидовал.   
Отец умер, а Капитан оказался жив.  
Странная история.  
Ещё удивительнее - Стив Роджерс совершенно не похож на Капитана Америка из комиксов. В комиксах было бы так: “Хо-хо! - сказал Капитан Америка Железному Человеку. - Готов ли ты послужить Родине, сынок?”. И Железный Человек ответил бы: “Да, сэр! Так точно, сэр!” И вместе они отправились бы на подвиги.  
Стив Роджерс напрягается, когда у кого-то в кармане звонит телефон. А видели бы вы, как он тыкает пальцами в клавиши своего собственного! Динозавр. Подобрал на улице черепаху и приволок в Башню (допотопное животное - родственная душа?). Затем спасает Наташу Романоф и самого Тони. Теперь Тони чувствует себя обязанным тому, о ком устал даже думать.   
Хуже всего вот что: Стив - славный парень. Тони очень не хотел, очень надеялся, что выйдет иначе, но поздно. Произошло страшное: Стив ему нравится. А Тони категорически не умеет общаться с теми, кто ему нравится - эти кошмарные проблемы социальных взаимодействий, не поддающиеся алгоритмированию.   
Тони опять всё испортит - он это знает. Он не Капитан Америка из комиксов (тот, которому достаточно перевести на человека взгляд своих _добрых понимающих глаз_ ). Он даже не Железный Человек с плакатов. Он пришёл, посмотрел на Роджерса (под медикаментозным кайфом тот выглядит забавно) и понял всё разом. Пеппер будет ругаться. Пеппер будет _очень_ ругаться.  
\- Сэр, - говорит Джарвис, когда Тони выходит из комнаты Стива. - Мистер Бартон исчез. Думаю, вам следует об этом знать.  
\- Исчез?  
\- Из Башни. Не более двадцати минут назад. Не могу запеленговать его персональный чип.   
\- Чёрт.

(*) Асдик - гидролокатор (сонар), до 1948 г. частенько использовали наименование "асдик" (англ. ASDIC, аббревиатура от Allied Submarine Detection Investigation Committee). (с) Википедия


End file.
